1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital peephole viewer device, particularly to a digital peephole viewer device, which comprises a housing, an image capture unit, a signal processing unit, a display unit and a connection means, and which can integrate with a door lens assembly to acquire optical images from the door lens assembly, and which transforms optical images into digital images and presents the images on the display unit, and which can further restore the distorted images and present the restored images.
2. Description of the Related Art
No matter whether a residence is in a townhouse, apartment or high-rise building, the door thereof usually has a door lens, whereby the host can watch the visitor or the event outside the house without opening the door.
The conventional door lens assembly comprises a first tube and a second tube. The first tube has a lens. A first end of the second tube has an expanded rim. The first tube is installed at one end of a through-hole of the door board. A second end of the second tube is inserted into the other end of the through-hole and joined to the first tube in a screwing way. The screwing joint of the first and second tubes clamps them to the door board. Then, the user can observe the external situation through the first end of the second tube and the lens.
The conventional door lens assembly has a wide-angle lens. However, the lens is often too small to provide the user with a sufficient vision field. Thus, the user is usually hard to recognize the object outside the door although he watches it attentively, which indeed inconveniences the user very much. Therefore, the conventional door lens assembly has room to improve. There have been many monitoring systems using cameras and displays to solve the abovementioned problems. However, the conventional monitoring systems lack a modularized structure to facilitate convenient installation. Most of the users cannot install a conventional monitoring system by themselves and must rely on professional personnel to install it. Therefore, the conventional monitoring system also has room to improve.